


Our Son Has Returned!

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hamilkids, M/M, alex and john make fun of philip, but in like a fatherly way, hamilkid bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s already coming home just to do his laundry.” </p>
<p>“It’s true, he doesn’t love us anymore.” </p>
<p>Philip comes home after his first week of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Son Has Returned!

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during chapter 7 of 'And Then There Were Three' but you don't necessarily need to read that to read this. you might want to though hint hint wink wink

Philip’s first week of college had been hell. There’d been summer work due, tests to take, essays to write, clubs to join. The list went on and on, and honestly, Philip didn’t know how he was still alive. He sure didn’t feel like it. So when Friday afternoon finally came, he had one place in mind. Home.

The entire ride home feels like some strange corner of hell, but when he finally sees his home at the end of the street, he almost breaks out into tears. He opened the door, just happy that it didn’t make that god-awful squeaking sound that his dorm did, and immediately collapsed on the couch. He woke up fourteen hours later with his three-year-old brother Will climbing on him at seven in the morning.

“What the f-” He groaned, moving over onto his side. He sandwiched Will between his back and the couch cushions, which his brother seemed to take pride in escaping from and sitting right back on top of him. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yep!” Will laughed.

“William, leave your brother alone. He’s had a hard week at school.” He heard his mother’s voice and felt her lift him off, which Philip was grateful for. He already had too many cramps, he didn’t need a three-year-old to make another one.

“At collage?”

“Yes, at college.” He thought he heard his mom stifle a laugh there, but he wasn’t completely sure.

He thought he fell back asleep for a little bit, but it was no matter since his dads came walking loudly into the living room.

“Is this our son?” Papa asked loudly, which was followed by laughter from his dad.

“Our son has returned!” His dad announced. Philip wanted nothing more than to kill the both of them in that moment.

“Look at it.” His dad gestured.

“Look at how far he’s come already.”

“He’s already accomplished so much.”

“And so full of energy.”

Philip imagined himself mentally throwing daggers at his dads, but settled for raising his middle finger instead.

“Oh, leave him alone you two. He’s had a hard first week at college.” Eliza shooed them away and rubbed a hand on Philip’s shoulder. “I made your favorite.”

Philip’s head popped up. “Pancakes?”

Mom nodded.

“You’re officially my favorite parent.” He said gratefully, pulling himself out of the couch and stumbling over to the table.

“So I’m not your favorite parent?” His dad raised his hand to his chest in mock offense.

“I thought I was the favorite.” Papa tried to frown, but his smile showed through.

“No, I’m obviously the favorite.” Angie walked into the room, trying to straighten out her hair. She walked over and hugged her brother, who happily reciprocated. Sure, it’d only been a week, but he missed her. She pulled away a moment later to get a look at him. “You’re right, Dad, he’s come so far.”

Philip smacked her hands away. “You’ve made the list, Angie.”

“I’m shaking in my boots.” She flashed him a smile and sat down at the table.

“Dead to me. All of you.” He glanced around, pointing a finger at everyone around the table. Will responded by pointing his finger back at him.

~~~

After breakfast Philip slipped away from his fathers and started on his laundry. Not five minutes later his fathers ambushed him by the washing machine.

“He’s already coming home just to do his laundry.” Dad started, resting his hand on the washing machine. Phil threw some more whites in and ignored him.

“It’s true, he doesn’t love us anymore.” Papa continued, shaking his head.

“We’re just washing machines for him.” Philip rolled his eyes and closed the washing machine.

“Well, John, you know he’s only come back for my cooking.” Dad boasted, puffing out his chest.

“Alex, you may be from the Caribbean but it doesn’t mean you can actually cook any Caribbean food.”

“Shut up John I am a great cook.”

“And that’s why you never eat your own food, right?”

“John we’re talking about our son now, not my great food.”

Philip had been rolling his eyes this entire time but now turned to his dad. “I gotta side with Papa on this one, your food kinda sucks.”

Dad opened his mouth in shock. “Fine. Then I’m sure you’ll all be happy to know that I’ll be making my specialty tonight.”

“No.” John and Phil said at the same time.

“Oh, yes.” Dad crossed his arms.

Phil turned to John and said, “It’s a good thing that my clothes will be done by dinnertime then.”

“If only we could all be so lucky.”

“Oh, no, both of you will be eating my food. Especially you, kiddo.” Dad pointed his finger into his chest.

He turned back to John. “Papa please help me.”

“Oh no, this is your problem now son. Make sure you use the right amount of detergent.” Papa clapped him on the back and fled the room.

“Eliza!” was heard a moment later, followed by an angrier “Alexander!” another moment later.

“Oh, shit, he told her.”

“A-ha, Mom’s not gonna let you get away with this.”

“I’ll deal with you later, right now I’ve gotta hide from your mother.” Another moment passed and he heard his dad yell, “Don’t you dare interrupt my dinner plans!”

With a smile Philip closed the washing machine and left the room.

~~~

“Alex, what are you doing in my room?” Philip really wanted to lay down in his bed and sleep some more, but he couldn’t because his fourteen-year-old brother was hogging it.

“So, I, uh, I had a proposition for you.” Alex began.

Phil crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“Well, since you’ve moved out and all, I thought I could have your room.”

“Is that what you thought?”

“Yep.”

“Since I haven’t actually moved out yet, I’ll kindly throw you out of  _ my _ room.”

Alex sauntered out with a smirk on his face. “ _ Yet _ .”

Philip rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

~~~

“How’s college?” Angie walked into his room a little while later.

Philip groaned and rolled over back into his pillow.

“That great, huh?”

“College is the worst. Don’t do it.”

“Any particular reason?” Angie sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Philip rolled back over. “It’s so different. And hard.”

“Great job using your describing words.” Philip laughed a little. “But seriously, what’s up?”

“I just didn’t expect college to be like this. First, I’ve gotta turn in all of this summer work, which you know I didn’t do it all in advance but then in three of my classes we’ve got quizzes on the summer work that we did and I’ve already had four tests this week and I’ve got like ten different essays to write and-” Philip broke off into a groan here and shoved his face back into his pillow.

“Phil.”

“And I haven’t slept in what feels like three days and everyone is kinda mean and they all act better than me.”

“Phil. You’re literally the best student and the best person I know. You’ll get the hang of it, I know you will. I’ve seen you do twelve essays in one night before, and you’ve gotta do ten? That’s nothing. Plus you made all A’s on those twelve essays, so you’re probably going to do the same thing here. And also, you’re the most likable guy, so you’re going to make friends. Is your roommate a dick or something?”

“Yeah, his name’s George Eacker. He’s an asshole.”

“You only gotta put up with him for a year.”

“True. And I have made a friend, sort of.”

“Ooh, who is it?”

“You’re not going to believe this.”

“Okay, who is it?”

“Theodosia Burr.”

Angie paused here, mouth open in shock. “Wait, Theodosia Burr? As in Aaron Burr’s daughter?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, God, tell me everything.” So Philip recounted the story of how he met Theo Burr on his first day and how they shared Pop-Tarts.

“You got her number?”

“Of course I did.” Philip smirked.

“Are you gonna ask her out?”

Phil frowned. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead yet. He hadn’t really thought about dating at all, since he’d only broken up with Georges a few months ago.

“I don’t know.”

Angie bit her lip. “Right. Honestly though, it’s been months. Maybe it’s time to move on?”

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll know when the time comes.”

Philip smiled. “When’d you get so smart? I thought you were like twelve.”

“Twelve. That’s right. I’m the same age as Jamie.”

“Sounds about right.”

Just then they heard their dad shout up, “Dinnertime!”

“Please hide me.” Philip squeaked, burrowing under his covers.

Angie threw the covers off him. “Oh, no. You started this, you get to finish it.”

“Alexander, no!” they heard their mother shout.

“You wanna sneak out the back and go get pizza?” Phil asked.

“Oh, hell yeah. Anything’s better than Dad’s cooking.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here before Dad catches us.”

The pizza tasted that much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
